Fixed wing aircraft are commonly equipped with one of three types of propulsive gas turbine engines: turboprop, turbofan, or turbojet engines. Turbofan and turbojet engines are typically operated utilizing a single lever control system, which includes a cockpit lever movable through a range of angular positions to schedule engine thrust. Turboprop engines, by comparison, are typically operated utilizing a dual lever control system, which includes a first cockpit lever for controlling propeller blade angle and a second cockpit lever for controlling engine rotational speed. Thus, relative to single lever turbofan and turbojet control systems, dual lever turboprop control systems differ fundamentally in the design of the pilot interface and the manner in which the engine is controlled. In further contrast to single lever turbofan and turbojet control systems, dual lever turboprop control systems typically do not provide pilot controls for adjusting the thrust or power output of the turboprop engine in a direct manner. Such disparities in the control systems of turboprop, turbofan, and turbojet engines can increase operational complexity, necessitate additional pilot training, and result in a general lack of familiarity on behalf of the pilot when transitioning between aircraft equipped with different types of propulsive gas turbine engines.